


Heiress, Heiress, let me brush your unruly hair.

by rogueofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Book of a Thousand Days, F/M, First AU I've written yay, Grimm's Fairy Tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofheart/pseuds/rogueofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia, a lowly servant working in the castle, is known for her determination and hard working personality in the castle. This makes her a loyal worker in the castle, she is one of the most trusted. But whenever the Heiress refuses to marry the wealthy man from the nearby estate, she is locked up in a tower for a thousand days to think of her actions and to change her mind. She requests a servant, and Aradia is chosen. A thousand days is a really long time to get to know every single thing about the single most important young girl in the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiress, Heiress, let me brush your unruly hair.

_"It has only been four days, already I'm missing the sunlight. Sometimes my sister and I would make daisy crowns around this season, in May. They would always fall to pieces, but we called them our flower crowns of confidence, because if we wore them, we looked pretty like the Heiress and her mother. Even though we worked for them, we idolized them. Now I cannot even see the sunlight. There's a small space where I've began to chip away at a brick that has a small hole in it, sometimes the smallest bit of light will flood in when the guards bring us fresh water. As enclosed as it is in here, and how there are moments where I wish I could just be back in the servant housing with my sister and my mother, washing our clothes for the next day, I feel like a princess in here. The Heiress hasn't said much. Although she smiles at me when I try to speak to her, she stares off in a way that she cannot believe her family would do this to her._

_I do not blame her._

_She never loved him. She was too kind to put him through a situation like that."_

*******

"Mother! You cannot insist on this! You know how I feel for him!" Feferi's soft tone was suddenly harsh when she storms into her Mother's bedroom, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. Pushing the ornate bracelets on her arm back and wiping her face, she glared back up at her mother with such an intense force not usually shown in someone as kindhearted as her. 

 

"No. I am insisting. You need to do what is best for your kingdom, because one day you're going to be doing my job. I do not think you understand the severity of this marraige, and why we think it is in your best interest." Her mother began her speech in a calm, collected tone and Feferi cut in.

 

"No. No no NO! I do not understand, nor am I going to try to understand! This is cruel, I have done nothing for you but be the princess you want me to be! I do not want any of this, Mother. I want to help people, you can't restrict me from doing the best for my people! Father will clearly contradict your descision on this; he would never do anything to try to ruin the kingdom!"

 

Shaking her head, her mother turned her back to her daughter and began brushing her own hair in soft strokes. "Darling, I would not expect you to do this. But here, I am forcing you. It is not that I want to, but that I have to." She said, and at that moment Feferi knew the conversation was over. 

*******

"Mum! Ara took my crown!" A young girl screeched while hopping from one foot to another to dodge her sister's grasp, tumbling over on the grass and laughing while Aradia ruffled her thick dark hair, fairly similar to her own, messing it up in small tangles. "Lee, it's not your crown! Give it back!" She screeched while placing it on her own head and standing up proudly, hands on her hips. But not for long, because Lee tackled her back to the ground in just seconds, attempting to grab the small daisy chain that was snared in Aradia's hair.

 

"Girls. Cut it out, our afternoon is almost over. Don't you two atleast want to sit down and watch the sunset?" Their mother suggested, beckoning them over to where an old towel was laid out on the grass, holes galore in the old fabric. "Fiiiiine. But atleast get my crown back, Mum!" Lee joked, grabbing her older sister's hand and walking back with their mother, the daisy chain forgotten in the taller grass. 

 

"Aradia, look. You've gotten your hair tangled up again! I'm going to have to brush it all out tonight and braid it again so it will look presentable for tomorrow!" Her mother sighed, and Aradia raised an eyebrow. "I normally do not braid my hair. What's occuring tomorrow?" She questioned, racking her mind for special events. Both her sister and her Mum gasped. "Do not be ridiculous! The Heiress' Prince is visiting tomorrow!" Her sister exclaimed, and Aradia's mouth made a small 'o'. Her mother sighed again. "Aradia, you're one of the most trusted servants. You cannot be unprepared for tomorrow!" Her mother exclaimed.

 

"I won't be! I promise, I'm completely organized and ready to introduce myself as Aradia Megido, washwoman of the Heiress. I'm sure he will be fairly interested." She smirked and Lee hid a small smile behind her hand.

 

"Be serious, Ara." Her mother warned, and Aradia rolled her eyes. "I am." She shrugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is really short right now but only because I really want to watch Supernatural right now, and


End file.
